wayfinderfandomcom-20200213-history
Lynx, Thief Queen
Lynx, Thief Queen (Genevieve Casagrande), age 49 You grew up on the streets of Khalist, training yourself in the art of theft. You quickly became incredibly good at it, and were able to steal just about anything. You only ever had one real friend, a fellow named Judas (William Cooper). Then you were caught trying to steal from the wrong man—one Jon Farshield. He didn’t turn you in, though. Instead, he won you over, convincing you to work with him, and use your stealth and smarts for good. You traveled with him for years, becoming one of his closest allies. At first, there was considerable tension between you and Jon’s best friend, Leor Windblade (Reed Peck-Kriss). Neither of you trusted the other, but eventually you both proved yourself to each other, and the tension turned to the romantic sort. It wasn’t overly long before you made good on that, and became lovers. Not that it was the stablest relationship—you kind of need at least a semblance of trust for something like that. Together, you fought the rising threat of this warlord, saved people, and generally engaged in thrilling heroics. Of course, you stole plenty on the side, but you kept it pretty quiet. While in Khalist, you actually ran into Judas again. He had gotten tremendously worldly and intelligent, and you realized he could be a powerful ally. After a few meetings, you decided to invite him to a meeting of Jon and the leaders of the army. You would be planning a major battle, and his advice could be invaluable. The night of the meeting, you got a letter from Judas, but it was very strange. Disjointed, strange, out of place. You realized it had mostly been intercepted and censored, somehow. It was thus possible that the meeting was compromised. During it, you quietly excused yourself and went outside to keep an eye out for any possible dangers. That’s when the fireball hit. Everyone inside the Tavern had been killed instantly. You ran to the wreckage, and found Leor, barely alive, horrifically burned, and dragged him from it. With horror, you realized that if you were found there, unharmed, you would be blamed. Leor had never fully trusted you, you knew. Your only option was to run. As far as you know, Leor survived, but you never saw him again. That was a long time ago. You went back to Khalist, and got involved with the thieves there. The Emperor—for that is what he became—started hunting them down, in the name of justice and order. You put the skills you’d learned from traveling with Jon Farshield to use, and organized them all. Thus, the Guild of Silence was born. Assassins, spies, thieves, anyone who moved quietly in the night, all were welcome. Eventually the Emperor loosened his hold, and the Guild became slightly more acceptable. No longer were you systematically hunted down. It became commonplace to have a small Guild outpost in every city, just in case the local politicians or crimelords needed someone killed. A few years back, you trained a protege, a girl named Salia (Lizzy Neiman). You think she might be a good heir to the Guild leadership. You’ve come to Tedoch in disguise, even from your own guild members. As far as they are aware, you are called Rosetta, and are a high-ranking member of the Guild—but obviously even they don’t know just how high. Salia knows who you are, but not how involved you were with Jon Farshield. You came here for a few reasons. Firstly, to check in on the Tedoch operations. The man on the ground is a fellow named Isaiah Barjana (Aidan Garrity), and you want to see how things are. Secondly, there have been a TON of hits ordered in the area, and you feel like they might need a bit of help keeping things under control. You’re a proud Queen of a proud Guild. … but sometimes, you wonder just how far you’ve fallen. You wonder what Leor or Jon might think, if they were still around. Then you drive those thoughts from your head. Once a thief, always a thief. Category:Characters Category:Factory Town